1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stitch length control mechanism for a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines are commonly provided with stitch length control mechanism. Such mechanism may include a stitch length control lever in association with a pivoted lever which is spring biased against a camming surface on the stitch length control lever and operably connected to feed regulating mechanism of the kind shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,183, of Jan Szostak for "Work Feeding Mechanism for Sewing Machines", issued Sept. 8, 1970. The stitch length control lever may then be used to selectively position the spring biased lever and thereby control operation of the feed regulating mechanism. However, the feed regulating mechanism in such an arrangement tends to impart vibrational movements to the spring biased lever. This causes the spring biased lever to impact repetitevely against the stitch control lever and produce an unacceptable amount of noise.
It is a prime object of the present invention to eliminate objectionable noise in stitch length control mechanism for a sewing machine.
It is another object of the invention to dampen impact noise in a sewing machine between a stitch length control lever and a pivoted spring biased lever which is operably connected to feed regulating mechanism in the machine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.